


Turning Page

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Could you write an imagine with the song lyrics to Turning Page? I just thought it would be really cute. If not that's fine, I don't want to like pressure you or anything. Thank you again. Bye guys! (P.S your blog is awesome!)Warnings: Fluffy Smuthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYzM6vSmb1A





	Turning Page

I’ve waited a hundred years  
But I’d wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do  
You woke up to the smell of chocolate filling your nostrils as Gabriel kissed around your face as his arms held you tight against his naked chest. As you woke up more, Gabriel moved to start kissing down your neck, sucking at sensitive spots before licking over them. You could feel him smile against your warm skin as his lips grazed over your shoulder.   
You were about to say something until his hand reached up and started to gingerly kneed your breasts through your shirt. A soft low moan passed through your lips at his actions. His other hand caressed your body that heated up your core.   
You shifted in his embrace, so that you faced him. His whiskey eyes bore into you, filled with nothing but adoration and tenderness. Your lips gently brushing against one another as your legs tangled together. Even with morning breath you couldn’t get enough of him. At first you could taste the chocolate, but as the kiss deepened and lasted, you could notice honey flavor.   
Then Gabriel pressed your back onto the bed again as his body lingered over yours. His bulge pressed into your core slightly at his movements. You moaned out, wanting more of him, needing every part of him.  
If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I’ve been living for  
Gabriel’s fingers tugged at the hem of your shirt and you helped him get it off of you. His delicate lips gave hot open mouthed kisses to both of your nipples before going back to your lips. His teeth dragged your lower lip out, then he swiped his tongue out it as your fingers combed through his golden brown locks, savoring in the soft texture.   
He then left your face as his lips kissed down your chest to your belly button. You let out a blissful sigh at the tender contact as your hands squeezed his upper arms, feeling his strong secure muscles.  
As his kisses ended at your belly button, he licked a stripe back up your chest, which slightly tickled you. Then he moved down further on the bed so his head was right above your core. But instead of picking up the pace, he slowly moved his hands around, rubbing your thigh up and down, making you even wetter. Teasingly he inched your underwear down, leaving hot wet kisses around your core.  
“Oh, Gabriel.” His name sounded like a prayer as it left your lips.   
He smiled up at you, watching your expressions as he put your legs over his shoulders. Your eyes never left him as he licked his lips before sucking at your clit. A wave of pleasure proceeded to follow as his expert mouth went to work.   
Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase  
Your orgasm hit after his tongue continued to dart inside of you, mapping out every weak spot. He hummed happily as he licked up your juices, relishing in the taste. As you came down from your high you brushed back his golden brown hair, grazing his scalp.   
Gabriel lifted his head to look up at you, some of your juices were dripping down his chin. You brought him in for a long lasting kiss, loving the mixture of flavors that filled your mouth. As you broke apart, Gabriel laid down beside you, intertwining your hands together. You smiled over at him, moving so your head was on his chest. He kissed your temple as he brushed some loose strains out of your face.  
I surrender who I’ve been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I’ve been living for all along  
What I’ve been living for  
“I wish there was a word to describe you and how much you mean to me...but nothing...nothing exists that can fully tell you. Beautiful, perfect, devine….none of those even starts to describe it. And simply saying ‘I love you’ doesn’t seem right either.” His warm-hearted words enveloped the space around you.  
“Gabriel…” You breathed out his name, gazing up into his whiskey eyes.  
Though we’re tethered to the story we must tell  
When I saw you, well I knew we’d tell it well  
With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees  
“You are my darling human, (Y/N). You made me see the world differently. You tether me to reality. You are my life. My existance. My grace. I’m not sure if angels have soulmates, but if we do...then surely you are mine.”  
You pulled him into a long passionate kiss, trying to show him and expression to him how much he truly meant to you. “You will always be my archangel. Always.”


End file.
